The following Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a semiconductor module with improved cooling capacity.
Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a semiconductor chip and a metal plate are provided between insulating substrates, each of which has metal films formed on both surfaces, and the outer surface of each insulating substrate is bonded to a cooler.
Patent Document 2 discloses a structure in which a semiconductor chip and lead electrodes are provided between insulating substrates, each of which has metal films formed on both surfaces, a copper base is provided on the outer surface of each insulating substrate, and a heat sink (cooler) is provided on the outer surface of each copper base (radiator plate).
Patent Document 3 discloses a semiconductor module using pin bonding. Patent Document 3 discloses a structure in which a semiconductor chip and a printed circuit board are connected by an implant pin.
Patent Document 4 discloses a device in which power semiconductor elements deviate from each other such that the heating centers thereof do not face each other. In the device disclosed in Patent Document 4, one chip is provided in one module and the upper and lower surfaces of each module are cooled by a cooler.
Patent Document 5 discloses a structure in which module units, each having a cylindrical conductive body provided on a wall surface, are provided on the upper and lower sides so as to face each other and are connected by external terminals.
Patent Document 6 discloses a power semiconductor device in which insulating substrates, each having an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) and a free wheeling diode (FWD) stacked thereon, are provided so as to face each other and are connected through U-shaped output terminals. An input terminal and an output terminal extend from between the insulating substrates to the outside.